


Whispers of a Dream

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Ghost Sex, I Don't Even Know, Kinda?, M/M, ghost!zack, mild FFVIIR spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “He loved you."“And he loved you, too.”A sweet dream in a flowerbed, a reminder that a soul can love more than just once.Or: Aerith and Cloud have sex and Zack's more than happy to drop in. Can be seen as FFVIIR compliant, but not mandatory.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Whispers of a Dream

If this is a dream, then Cloud doesn’t want it to ever end. 

Her hands are soft, smooth, gentle as they trace his face, and Cloud is powerless to stop himself from leaning forward. He wants to feel her skin on him, to fall into that sweet temptation. Her lips look as soft as her hands, and when he leans down for a kiss, she tastes like flowers.

“You… you can’t fall in love with me.” 

“Don’t I get a say in this.”

It isn’t a question. 

And she smiles, so sad, so pained, and all Cloud can do is kiss her tears away. 

When he’s with her, even in a dream, it’s the only place where he feels free. Nothing matters except her smile and her lips.

Except... there's something missing, something that always belonged and is just _gone_ , and it makes Cloud's entire being ache.

It’s wrong, it’s so wrong, but Cloud slips his hand down to the curve of her breast, enjoying the shudder and soft moan that breaks the silence as his finger rubs against her nipple.

“We can’t,” she whispers, but Cloud can see it in her green eyes. “Cloud… what about _him?_ ” 

A flash of someone, a flash of a man with dark hair and beautiful eyes, makes Cloud’s world spin. Just a moment, just a memory…

Cloud can feel hands on him—calloused hands, strong hands, and though he can taste Aerith on his lips, he can taste something else.

No. 

_Someone_ else.

“He loved you,” Cloud finally says, and though his heart aches and he can see the sky weeping. It’s dark, where he was… but now? 

Now it’s just _light._

“And he loved you, too.” 

Cloud can’t remember who _he_ is, but that doesn’t mean Cloud can’t feel it, can’t relish in a memory of something that will fade like any good dream after the night is over. The sun would kiss his cheeks soon and this would all fade away.

Until then, though...

The moonlight makes her look so different, and even when Cloud closes his eyes he can feel two sets of hands on him, not just one. A whisper of his name in his ear, a ghost of a hand against the small of his back as he gently lays Aerith down in the bed of flowers, her dress riding up.

“You can’t fall in love with me,” she says again, fingers unbuttoning his SOLDIER belt—had she done this before? Had _they_ done this before?

“I can’t promise you anything,” he replies. 

He can’t lie. He just… can’t. Because he already loves her like she loved _him_ , like Cloud loved _him,_ too. 

And Cloud knows that she loves him, too.

“I know, Cloud. I know.” 

It’s then that he feels it, like a soothing balm against his skin, and Cloud knows that _he’s_ there. Knows that _he’s_ happy, wherever he is, where the sky doesn’t cry.

“It’s okay, Cloud,” she whispers, and Cloud can feel it in his bones.

Peace. 

“I know.” 

Cloud can almost see him, now, see _them_ as they were once upon a time, but Aerith’s hands are guiding him inside, and Cloud has to bite down on his lip to stop him from crying out. 

“I’ve got you,” she whispers. “ _We’ve_ got you.” 

And though Cloud can’t see _him,_ he knows he’s there, and he lets himself fall into Aerith’s sweet, intoxicating warmth. 

Maybe this is just a dream, a fantasy morphed in his head, but Cloud never wants to wake. He can feel her legs wrap around him, feels _his_ fingers pressed inside, feel two mouths against his neck, feel two heartbeats against his skin. 

This is what heaven must feel like. This is what it means to be loved, unconditionally and completely.

This is was it means to be whole.

Cloud never wants to forget.

But, as all beautiful dreams, when morning comes, the dream fades.

But part of Cloud, the part that has always loved Zack, will always remember. 

The part that's fallen in love with Aerith will, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a Clack writer, but I like to think that both Aerith and Cloud fell in love with Zack, and through that mutual love, they could have easily felt a connection to one another. Plus there's no porn in the Clerith fandom, and that's just disappointing. (Even though, technically, this isn't the graphic stuff I usually write. Sue me.) 
> 
> I go by @mssaifox on twitter


End file.
